frettenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Fokken
Verantwoord fokken met fretten Het principe van fokken is simpel. Je zoekt twee exemplaren van een soort: een mannelijke en een vrouwelijk. Die twee zet je samen, je laat ze hun 'ding' doen. Daarna wacht je af tot er kleine exemplaartjes geboren worden. Et voila, je fokt! Of toch niet...? Het verantwoord fokken met dieren is een stuk moeilijker. Om goed en verantwoord te fokken, zijn er een aantal punten waar je vooraf goed over na moet denken. 1. Waarom wil je fokken? 2. Hoe selecteer je de juiste ouderdieren? 3. Wat gebeurt er met de pups? 4. Het fokken 5. De nazorg 6. Nawoord Waarom wil je fokken? Fokdoel Alvorens überhaupt stappen te ondernemen, is het belangrijk eerst na te denken over het fokdoel. Waarom wil je eigenlijk fokken? Er zijn verschillende redenen om te fokken, uiteenlopend van "Ik wil geld verdienen", "Ik wil het een keer meemaken" tot "Ik wil een bepaald type fret fokken en daarmee bijdragen aan de gezondheid van de fretten". Vanzelfsprekend is de derde reden een betere reden dan de andere twee en daarmee kun je ook echt bijdragen aan de gezondheid van de fret. Een goede fokker heeft een beeld van een ideale fret voor ogen en probeert daar naar te fokken. Die ideale fret bezig een aantal karaktereigenschappen en uiterlijke kenmerken. Door bewuste combinaties te maken met een ram en een moer, probeert de fokker dit doel te bereiken. Dit garandeert niet dat er uit een combinatie alleen maar perfecte fretten geboren worden, maar draagt wel bij aan de gezondheid en behoud van de fret als diersoort. Mits de gezondheid niet uit het oog wordt verloren uiteraard. Nadat het fokdoel vastgesteld is, is het belangrijk om je te beperken. Het is onmogelijk om op de juiste wijze meerdere bloedlijnen met een eigen doel op te zetten. Fretten krijgen maar één keer per jaar pups rond hetzelfde jaargetijde. De verzorging en opvoeding van een nest pups kost veel tijd en aandacht. Daarom kunnen er bij fretten jaarlijks niet teveel nesten gefokt worden. Een goede fokker beperkt zich dan ook tot circa twee en heel soms drie nesten. Bij het fokdoel zijn de drie belangrijke punten in deze volgorde: gezondheid, karakter en uiterlijk. Gezondheid Het eerste punt 'gezondheid' moet ten alle tijden voorop staan. Gezondheid mag nooit ten koste gaan van het karakter of het uiterlijk. Als dit wel het geval is, dan moet de selectie van de ouderdieren herzien worden. Een goede gezondheid is de enige juiste basis voor een goede lijn. Helaas wordt dit punt nog weleens te makkelijk afgedaan. Er wordt vaak gefokt met jonge fretten (moertjes van 1 jaar). Daarbij wordt aangegeven 'Ze is nog nooit ziek geweest, dus ze is gezond'. Nu is het zo dat jonge fretten over het algemeen gezond zijn. Zelfs als je een fret een jaar lang op brood en melk zet, kunnen ze nog altijd gezond verklaard worden. Het gaat er niet alleen om of de ouderdieren gezond zijn, maar vooral hoe het met de lijn zit. Hoe oud zijn de ouderdieren geworden? Komen er ziektes of afwijkingen voor in de familie van de ouderdieren? Welke dierenarts heeft dat beoordeeld, ook dat is heel belangrijk. De gemiddelde dierenarts behandelt maar sporadisch fretten en zal sneller aangeven dat de fret gezond is dan een specialist. Karakter Na gezondheid is het karakter van de fretten hetgeen wat telt. Fretten zijn immers gedomesticeerde dieren die vrijwel altijd bij mensen in huis leven. Al zijn er ook mensen die bewust fokken met fretten voor het (fretteer)werk. Dat zijn vaak dieren die wat feller van karakter zijn. Denk daar over na, in wat voor huishouden zullen jouw fretten terecht komen? Wat is je afzetmarkt, zijn dat beginnende frettenhouders of ervaren fretteurs? Dat is ook belangrijk als je straks wilt adverteren. Het karakter van je fret moet passen bij het doel en je doelgroep. Vergeet echter niet dat een fret ook nog fret moet blijven! Instinct, nieuwsgierigheid en intelligentie hoort bij de fret en moet je er niet uit willen fokken. Type (uiterlijk) Wat voor type fret wil je fokken? Wil je grote fretten fokken of juist kleinere dieren? Of fretten met een lang of juist kort lichaam? Dit wordt bepaald door de bouw van de fret. Door de juiste selectie van ouderdieren kan dit type neergezet worden. Hou er rekening mee dat fretten relatief makkelijk te vergroten en verkleinen zijn. Ook voeding in de pupfase speelt hierin een hele belangrijke rol. In praktijk zie je vaak dat pups die veel pap bijgevoerd krijgen, plots een heel stuk groter kunnen worden dan de ouderdieren. Zo had ik een moertje van 700 gram die pups kreeg waarvan de rammen uitgroeiden tot 2,5 kilo! Kleur en aftekening (uiterlijk) Helaas lijkt het in praktijk zo dat gezondheid, type en karakter nog weleens overgeslagen wordt en er meteen gekeken wordt naar combinaties waar leuke kleuren en aftekeningen uit komen. Natuurlijk is het leuk als je fret een mooi pak aan heeft, maar gezondheid en karakter is zoveel belangrijker! Zeker als je weet dat er bij bepaalde aftekeningen een grotere kans is op ernstige gezondheidsafwijkingen. Ook wordt er nog (te) vaak inteelt of lijnteelt toegepast om de kans op een bijzondere kleur of aftekening te vergroten. Daarom is het belangrijk een stuk genetica te kennen en het een en ander te weten over gendefecten. De keuze voor het fokken in een bepaalde kleur of aftekening moet weloverwogen gemaakt worden. Er zijn bepaalde kleuren die genetische afwijkingen veroorzaken. Het is heel belangrijk om hier als fokker van op de hoogte te zijn en dit niet te onderschatten! Hoe selecteer je de juiste ouderdieren? Nadat je duidelijk voor ogen hebt wat je fokdoel is, en ook wat voor ouderdieren je zoekt, is het tijd om op zoek te gaan naar deze dieren. Het kritisch selecteren van ouderdieren gaat niet over een nacht ijs. Begin daarom tijdig met zoeken! Moertjes worden soms vanaf februari al loops. Voor die tijd moet het dus duidelijk zijn welke dieren voor nageslacht gaan zorgen. Verwantschap Bij de selectie van ouderdieren wordt er bij voorkeur gezocht naar dieren die geen verwantschap met elkaar hebben. Indien dit onvermijdelijk is, moeten de dieren minder dan 50% verwantschap hebben. Dat betekent dat er niet gefokt mag worden met vader/moeder en pup of met broer en zus. Dit wordt inteelt genoemd. Als er sprake is van minder dan 50% verwantschap, dan heet dat lijnteelt. Hierbij wordt bijvoorbeeld gefokt met nicht en neef. Lijnteelt wordt bij voorkeur ook niet toegepast, of alleen door fokkers die weten wat ze doen. Door lijnteelt kunnen gewenste eigenschappen versterkt worden, evenals de ongewenste eigenschappen. Afkomst De afkomst van de ouderdieren is zeer belangrijk. Dieren waarvan de afkomst onbekend is, zou niet serieus gefokt mee mogen worden. Dit zijn bijvoorbeeld fretten die uit een opvang komen of een dierenwinkel. Van deze dieren is te weinig bekend om een goede lijn op te zetten. Het beste kunnen jonge dieren aangeschaft worden. Hiervan is niet alleen de afkomst bekend, maar ook kan je de fret leren kennen. Door de fret op te zien groeien en intensief mee bezig te zijn, leer je het dier kennen. Hierdoor wordt ook duidelijk of dit "de ideale fret" is die past bij het fokdoel. Haal bij voorkeur de dieren bij een particulier of frettery. Wees kritisch. Kies voor een plek waar jij een goed gevoel bij hebt. Neem niet alles klakkeloos aan, maar stel zelf ook kritische vragen. Wat is het fokbeleid van de fokker? Wat is er bekend over de afkomst? Hoe worden de pups verzorgd? Ga niet alleen af op wat de fokker vertelt, maar ga ook kijken. Hoe zien de pups eruit? Hoe gaat het met het moertje? Worden de dieren bijgevoerd? Hoeveel tijd wordt er besteed aan de opvoeding van de fretten? Laat je in dit stadium niet verleiden door de lieve kopjes, want elke pup is lief en schattig. Erfelijke factoren Belangrijk bij het samenstellen van een fokpaar zijn erfelijke factoren. Ook hierbij draait het om gezondheid, karakter en uiterlijk. Gezondheid is het belangrijkste punt hierbij. Hier mag niet op worden ingeleverd. Vraag dus bij de fokker waar je de ouderdieren haalt of er gezondheidsproblemen bekend zijn in de lijn. Bij een goede fokker zal dit niet het geval zijn, maar onvoorziene dingen kunnen altijd gebeuren. Vertel de fokker ook dat je van plan bent met het dier te fokken. Dan kan hij/zij meedenken welk dier het beste is. Laat je nooit verleiden door een achterblijvertje in het nest! Dit zijn leuke huisfretten, maar niet de beste fokfretten. Na de gezondheid is het zaak naar het karakter te kijken van de pup. Laat dit door de fokker doen. Die is tenslotte het meeste met de pups bezig. Karakter is ook gedeeltelijk erfelijk bepaald. Maak daarom ook kennis met de ouderdieren. Wil je rustige fretten fokken? Sla dan de 'druk, druk, druk' moertjes over. Tenslotte is het uiterlijk belangrijk. Veel mensen lijken een goede gezondheid en leuk karakter als vanzelfsprekend aan te nemen en kijken alleen naar het uiterlijk van de fret. Helaas, want een mooie kleur betekent zeker niet dat het dier gezond is of leuk is. Integendeel. Veel apart getekende fretten dragen genetische afwijkingen met zich mee waarbij de kans groter is op gezondheidsproblemen bij de pups. Gezondheid Alvorens de twee ouderdieren samen te brengen, is een laatste controle bij de dierenarts sterk aan te bevelen. Laat een goede dierenarts die bekend is met fretten naar de dieren kijken. Vraag om een algemene gezondheidscontrole en vertel dat je met de dieren wil fokken. Een dierenarts kan niet alles zien, maar kan wel vertellen of de fretten op dat moment gezond zijn en geschikt om mee te fokken. Laat de dieren bevoelen, naar het hart en longen luisteren en de conditie controleren. Dieren mogen ook niet doof zijn of andere afwijkingen hebben. Onthou dat er alleen met gezonde dieren gefokt dient te worden. Matching Wat betreft de ram zijn er twee mogelijkheden. Bij voorkeur wordt er gefokt met een eigen ram. Er kan ook voor gekozen worden om gebruik te maken van een dekram. Vanzelfsprekend is ook dan belangrijk dat het dier past binnen het fokdoel. Ook is een goed contact met de eigenaar van de dekram belangrijk. Mochten er (in de toekomst) problemen blijken te zijn met de dekram, dan is het fijn als jullie elkaar daarvan op de hoogte stellen. Nadat er twee goede ouderdieren uitgezocht zijn, moeten deze ook nog matchen met elkaar. Zijn ze beide gezond? Een karakter dat bij elkaar past? Dan is het tijd om na te denken over de pups! De afzet van pups Je kunt nog zulke goede dieren fokken, als er geen vraag naar is, dan ben je straks een nest fretten rijker. Dat kan ook niet de bedoeling zijn. Het is daarom belangrijk om na te gaan of er vraag is naar de pups die jij op de wereld wil zetten. Ga niet fokken met dieren als er geen plek is voor ze. Er zijn al teveel fretten waar geen plekje voor is. De opvangen zitten ook elk jaar weer vol. Fok daarom alleen als je zeker weet dat je je pups kwijt kan naar goede thuisjes! Adverteren Maak bekend dat je van plan bent te gaan fokken. Dit kan bijvoorbeeld door een website of via Facebook, maar ook via mond-op-mond reclame of adverteren. Let hierbij wel op: soort zoekt soort. Mensen die op zoek zijn naar pups, zoeken naar advertenties die hen aanspreken. Geef daarom zoveel mogelijk informatie over jouw manier van fretten houden en fokken. Wees duidelijk waar je voor staat. Zet mensen ook niet klakkeloos op een 'puplijst' als ze informeren, maar vraag je ook af of je wel wil dat deze mensen een pup afnemen. Ga hierbij af op je gevoel, maar ook op de informatie die ze geven. Let wel op! De ervaring leert dat veel mensen graag op de puplijst willen staan, maar als het puntje bij paaltje komt, dan zegt de helft af. Hou daar rekening mee en neem het deze mensen niet kwalijk. Het is beter om een fret af te zeggen alvorens deze in huis komt, dan dat het dier geplaatst is en niet gewenst of gehouden kan worden. Naamsbekendheid Bedenk ook dat positieve naamsbekendheid bijdraagt aan het afzetten van de pups. Blijf daarom eerlijk en open. Hoe beter je dieren, hoe sneller mensen bij jou zullen informeren voor pups. De frettenwereld is niet zo heel groot, een goede naam scheelt de helft van het zoeken naar eigenaren! Het fokken Op deze website is bewust geen informatie te vinden over het proces van dekking, verzorging van het moertje, de bevalling en verzorging van de pups. Ik heb twee keer een nestje pups gehad, maar onvoldoende actuele ervaring om daar een goed artikel over te kunnen schrijven. Natuurlijk kun je voor de beeldvorming de fotoverslagen van deze twee nestjes bekijken: * Pups van Humpie (2006) * Pups van Akyra (2003) Verder verwijs ik je graag door naar de informatie van Frettery Lelibel. Op deze website is actuele en zeer uitgebreide informatie te vinden over de voortplanting en fok van fretten. Zij fokt al een aantal jaar: http://www.fretteninformatie.nl/ervaren/voortplanting_fok.html De nazorg Nogmaals gefeliciteerd. Na negen weken mag je eindelijk de pups met een knapzakje de deur uitschoppen. Nadat ze wekenlang je leven hebben geterroriseerd, is het tijd om de raddraaiers aan iemand anders over te dragen. Maar voor een goede fokker is het dan nog niet voorbij. Dit is het moment dat de nazorg begint. Het ophalen Maak bij het ophalen van de pups afspraken met de nieuwe eigenaar. Geef aan dat je graag contact wil houden (als dat zo is) en ook dat je het wil horen als er problemen zijn met de dieren. Op zowel gezondheidsgebied, maar ook in de opvoeding. Als goede fokker sta je als vanzelfsprekend klaar om mee te denken over oplossingen. Wissel adressen uit. Vraag ook de mensen jou op de hoogte te houden als de pup niet gehouden kan worden. Hierover kun je ook afspreken dat de pup dan naar jou teruggebracht kan worden. Eventueel kun je deze afspraken in een contract vastleggen, maar bedenk wel dat zo'n contract over het algemeen niet rechtsgeldig is. Het zijn eigenlijk afspraken die je onderling maakt 'in goed fatsoen'. Contact houden De nazorg begint vaak intensief, maar na verloop van tijd wordt het minder. Op zich is dit niet erg, als alles maar goed gaat. Toch is het belangrijk om contact te kunnen houden voor beide partijen. Als jij op (onvoorziene) problemen stuit, zoals bijvoorbeeld gezondheidsproblemen met de ouderdieren of nestgenoten, is het goed om de andere eigenaren ervan op de hoogte te stellen. Andersom net zo goed. Als de nieuwe eigenaar op problemen stuit, moeten ze jou ook kunnen bereiken. Nawoord Al met al komt er vaak veel meer kijken bij het fokken met fretten dan in eerste instantie lijkt. Mits je verantwoord wil fokken dan. Helaas wordt er in de praktijk nog te weinig verantwoord gefokt en nog teveel aangefokt met fretten. Mensen die 'het leuk vinden' of mensen die zoveel mogelijk nesten fokken. Of mensen die vol goede bedoelingen een fretterie opzetten en na een of twee jaar alweer stoppen, omdat het toch intensiever was dan ze dachten. Ik krijg persoonlijk altijd twijfels bij een fokker, als: # Er meerdere nesten aangeboden worden (meer dan twee, of drie bij ervaren fokkers) # Er duidelijk geadverteerd wordt met de verschillende kleuren en aftekeningen, waarbij de kleuren bij voorkeur een zo exotisch mogelijke naam krijgen (bijvoorbeeld sable mitt in plaats van wildkleur witvoet of royal orange in plaats van sandy). In dat soort advertenties wordt vaak niet gerept over gezondheid of karakter. # Er voor meerdere (of alle) nesten dezelfde ram gebruikt wordt # Er verschillende prijzen gevraagd worden voor andere kleuren of aftekeningen. Immers: voor elke pup worden dezelfde kosten gemaakt. Of hij nu wildkleur is of DEW en wel of geen witte voeten heeft. Een goede fokker zorgt voor elke fret even goed en wil niet verdienen aan zijn fretten. # De fokker nog weinig ervaring heeft met fretten en al na een of twee jaar fretten gaat fokken. Dat is te kort om echt de ins en outs van de fret te kennen! # Als pups duidelijk te klein en/of te jong zijn. Onder de 300 gram en 8 a 9 weken horen ze niet te zijn.